


Succor and Animate

by ChloeTheKey



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Agender Character, Asexual Character, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Childhood Friends, Death, Family Member Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Near Death Experiences, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheKey/pseuds/ChloeTheKey
Summary: You glanced up from the pamphlet your new employers at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria had sent you. It was a funny joke, you had to admit, to pull on the new night guard. Don’t leave the office? Free-roaming animatronics stuffing you into suits? Defensive weapons? Don’t take legal action? You laughed and showed it to your roommate. For once, you looked forward to working with the people who would put such time and effort into a cute little gag.Three days later, you had your first shift. It wasn't funny anymore.





	1. A Joyful Address

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is thanks to and dedicated to my best friend and editor, Ava No-Last-Name-Given

_ Congratulations! You have been accepted to work as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. _

_ We only have a few rules for you. _

__ 1\. Get some sleep. _ _   
_ A. We can’t have you falling asleep during the shift! For your own safety, you need to remain highly awake and alert. We recommend a coffee or two. _ _  
_ _ 2\. Actually, don’t drink any coffee. _ _  
_ _ A. In the interest of your safety, we suggest that you never leave your office. In fact, we would recommend you keep the doors to your office firmly shut and locked at all times. This means you will not be able to use the restroom. Even if it is an emergency, do not go to the bathroom. Use something in the office. Do not go to the bathroom. _ _  
_ _ 3\. Do not interact with the animatronics. _ _  
_ _ A. Nothing on you personally, but the animatronics that we let roam around at night get confused, is all. They might think you are an endoskeleton without its suit, and try to insert you into one. This is all fine, of course, except the metal parts and gears already inside the suit will make it very, very hard for you to fit. That won’t stop those animatronics, though, silly robots. _ _  
_ _ B. As said earlier, keep the doors shut and locked. You can watch them from the security cameras, just in case. Not that there’s anything you should be worried about, really! But just in case. _ _  
_ _ 4\. Have fun! _ _  
_ _ A. We don’t want any hard feelings here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria. If something should happen during your shift, and if you, say, survive the said encounter, why take legal action as long as you had a good experience otherwise? There are plenty of fun activities and posters to keep you distracted and calm, should you find yourself a little overwhelmed with something outside of the office. So enjoy yourself! _ __  


_ That’s all! We hope you enjoy your new job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Remember that legal action is expensive and ultimately ends with both parties for the worse! There are various defensive objects below your desk. _

__ _  
_

What could go wrong?


	2. The Colorful Strange

Ah, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You've always loved that place, even if it was a bit run-down. You've been there quite a few times, whether it be for a friend's birthday party or your own, and the animatronics there knew you by name. It was strange, now that you thought about it. Did those old hunks of metal actually have facial recognition back then? Did they also have an AI then, as well? Strange; that place could barely stay open, so you doubted they had the money for those kinds of technical features.

Well, never mind that for now. You can always ask about the old animatronics later. Currently, you stand in front of the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, wondering what kind of work you'll need to do on the animatronics. You were hired as a mechanic after all, and no machine is without it's fixable flaws. 

Stepping inside the colorful building, you were pleased to see only a few other employees meandering around, cleaning or deactivating the animatronics for the night. One employee stood out to you, as they were simply sitting on the front desk, too preoccupied with whatever was on their phone to acknowledge you. 

You took a step towards them, clearing your throat. "Hi, uh, I'm the new mechanic here." They only spared a glance at you before turning their attention back to their phone. Well, at least they were listening, right? "And I thought I should introduce myself! You know, since we're co-workers and whatnot?" You held out your hand to them, expectant. 

A pause. "Yeah, sure man." They smacked your hand, doing some kind of handshake that ended with them making an explosion noise at the end. "Name's Chris. You?" 

Caught a little off-guard, you ended up stuttering out your name and a polite ' _ nice to meet you _ '. 

Chris paused for a second, before their whole demeanor changed. Their eyes were wide now, eyebrows raised in an almost comic fashion. "Oh. Oh! You're the new security guard too, ain't ya?" You nodded. They seemed a little more on edge. "Aight, I'll get ya introduced to the rest of the staff." 

Hopping off the counter, Chris led you with their hand on your shoulder to a large room with tables and balloons. "YO!" Their shout attracted everyone's attention to you and Chris, the former cringing in embarrassment at the latter's outlandish volume. "Newbie over here's the new security mechanic person! Figured I'd save everyone from too many one-on-one conversations." 

Chris shook your shoulder, wanting you to say something. "Uh, hi," you introduced yourself. "I look forward to working with you all!" Even though you were uncomfortable, you let a small smile grace your lips.

Most of the employees simply nodded at you, some waving, a few greeting you, the majority looking bored and tired. Chris gave your back a light smack, motioning for you to follow them. 

They led you to the stage, where they said you'd be starting your shift. "Today you just gotta do a little check-up on the Toys, make sure their endoskeletons and exterior aren't damaged, maybe do a little touching-up with the paint or something." As Chris explained what you'd be doing, they hopped on the stage, motioning to the animatronics or to different parts of their machinery. 

"Once you're finished with the Toys, you can move on to the other three over there." Chris lazily waved their hand in the direction of what looked like an arcade. "Make sure Balloon Kid's voice box works, clean up the Mangle some, but uh, I'd stay away from the puppet thing. You can check up on it if ya want, but it probably doesn't need it." 

A bit strange, but you figured you'd take their word for it. Chris continued, not even looking at you anymore. "And last there's the ones we keep in the spare room. They're mostly used for parts, so you don't gotta worry about fixin' them up. Everything you need should be in there." They jumped off the stage, and you only now noticed that the other employees seemed to have disappeared.  _ Guess their shifts are over. _

Chris placed a hand on your shoulder, a bit gentler this time. "That's all you gotta do as a mechanic. Someone else will explain your job as security later, I ain't stickin' around that long." 

They did finger guns at you, turning around to leave. 

However, they froze in their tracks, looking at you over their shoulder. Their voice was unnaturally serious. "I hope to see you tomorrow, kid." And with that, they threw you a set of keys and trudged out of the building.

Strange person.


	3. Dead Things Think On

Fixing up the animatronics was easy as pie. The Toys only needed a few gears greased up and some cleaning, the little humanoid animatronic a bit of polishing, and the puppet animatronic's corner just required a bit of organizing. 

The dismantled and old animatronics, however, were more of a problem. Your heart squeezed whenever you saw their pathetic forms lying limp on the floor. 

The Mangle, as Chris had called it, was nothing more than a mess of animatronic parts in the corner of an arcade. You had something of a difficult time tidying it up; with every minute movement of the machinery, you could almost feel your heart shattering bit by bit. Eventually, you managed to make The Mangle somewhat presentable, even taping a little bow at the base of one of its ears.

The old animatronics were even more of a burden to deal with, considering they were so broken down no one expected you to even think about fixing them up. At best, they were missing their ears or some fur, but at worst...they were absolute messes. The rabbit and chicken animatronics had definitely seen better days, one missing an arm and his face, the other's head practically slashed open and both her hands missing. 

Your entire being tensed up every time you saw one of them. You could never imagine what they’d been through, you knew, but you could feel their pain. With every glance, traces of a headache enveloped your skull; the memory of a blade kissed the insides of your wrists, your knees begging to crash into the cold tile floor. 

Your eyes stung.

Hastily, you stepped out of that forsaken room, grateful for those annoyingly vibrant banners on the walls for once. 

_ Why is it always me? _

\- 

"Honey, I'm hoooooome!" You swung open the door to your apartment, not caring how loud you were. You knew for a fact that your neighbor across the hall was still up - he had his music blasting through his speakers. Damn it, Carlos. 

You only had enough time to take off your shoes before being practically tackled by your roommate. 

"Yay, Mommy's home!" She yelled, earning a sigh from you.

You pried her off of you, holding her under her arms like the child she was. "For the last time, Olive. I am not your mother!" 

She giggled, throwing herself on the couch. "Whatever you say, Mom." 

You frowned at her, directing your attention to the figure you'd somehow missed, thanks to Olive attacking you. "And you!" You pointed at the man, "you don't even live here, Liam! I thought I told you to stop coming in here without me knowing!" You had your hands on your hips, tapping your foot in annoyance.

Liam simply shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Mom." 

You just couldn't win with these two, huh? You stuck your tongue out at them, picking up a nearby flip-flop and throwing it at Liam who, unfortunately, caught it. 

"Ooh! Give it to me! Me!" Olive was back on her BS again, it seemed. 

You rolled your eyes, about to go into the kitchen until Olive hit you square in the forehead with the flip-flop.  _ What the- _ "Pretty sure this is bullying." 

The two just laughed, unpausing whatever was on the TV. You grabbed a snack from the kitchen like you were originally planning to, along with a bottle of water. Hey, it's important to stay hydrated!

Back in the living room, you threw yourself onto the couch, lying atop your friends and effectively trapping them. "I'm taking a nap. Someone wake me up in like-" you checked your phone for the time - 22:30- "an hour." 

Liam ruffled your hair. "Sure thing."

"Night, Mom!" Olive practically shouted - although, when did she not? 

  
  


···

  
  


"Wakey, wakey! Scary animatronics and bakey!" 

_ Damn it, Olive.  _


	4. Night's Jubilee

_ How the hell did I get into this mess? _

Easy question, easy answer: you somehow managed to zone out in a potentially life-threatening situation.  _ Congrats, idiot! You're officially screwed!  _

You've been doing fine up until now, only partially keeping an eye on the animatronics. The man that left you voice messages - your supervisor, apparently - had explained that the animatronics would wander around at night. Cool. Not a problem, right?  **Wrong.** Not only were there  _ not _ any doors like that joke of a pamphlet had said there would be, but those things try to get into your office! Why? To kill you? Throw you a party? Who knows!

And to make things worse, you were completely alone.  _ Thanks a lot, Chris. _ Once you get out of here, you'll make sure to give them a piece of your mind! 

Then you'll probably apologize because you can't hold a grudge for that long.  _ Damn it, me! Grow a backbone, will ya?  _

But then again, not even standing up for yourself could save you now. You were dead the moment that damned animatronic climbed into the vents. You'd had plenty of time to come to your senses and prepare yourself, but did you? Of course not! You just sat in your vulnerable position, daydreaming about who-knows-what.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid! You had one job!  _

So now, you're frozen on the spot. You can hear the bumping in the vents becoming louder with each passing second, your death surely drawing near, but your body is practically limp with fear. Of course your fight-or-flight response was equal to that of an opossum. Fantastic!

**Thump!**

_ Well, shit. _

Before you could react, whatever was in that vent was now in your office, looming over your pathetic form. Slowly, two shiny blue, plastic-looking hands were placed on your desk. Oh god. Carefully, you trailed your eyes from its hands to its arms, to finally, its face. 

Toy Bonnie. 

His glassy eyes seemed to stare directly into your soul, sending a new wave of panic through your veins. Was he going to kill you? Stuff you inside a suit like your supervisor had said? 

Were you really going to die tonight? 

The animatronic rabbit leaned closer to you, examining every little feature of your face. It could see the fear in your eyes. It could hear the way your breath became increasingly ragged. It could feel the panic in your voice as you spoke. 

"H-hey there, Bon." 

「SCAN-COMPLETE」

「NAME:[REDACTED]」

「STATUS:SAFE」

「EXECUTE_COMMAND:WITHDRAW」

And without a single word, Toy Bonnie slunk back into the darkness of the pizzeria.

_ What the hell just happened? _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what I can improve on, just please be respectful <3


End file.
